Leanne cena con su suegra
by Druida
Summary: Y lo peor es que es la señora Dursley. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


Disclaimer: Creo que Rowling jamás le habría dado semejante suegra a la pobre Leanne. Yo, por suerte, soy más retorcida.

Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, bajo las normas de la "Chistera Explosiva". Me tocó: Leanne, M (gracias, Susan, por ser tan mal hablada) y terror (ejem. Son los Dursleys. Tienen que valer xD).

Muchísimas a **Maia Sharaiam **por el beteo, ¡eres la mejor!

Antes de empezar, dos cosas más: la primera es que este fic tiene una primera parte, **El Cuadro**, aunque creo que se entiende sin él. Y, la segunda, ¡que es mi historia número 70! ¡Na más que por eso me merezco un rebiu!

Edito: Esta historia ganó **el tercer puesto** en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**LEANNE CENA CON SU SUEGRA**

Leanne siempre ha pensado que es una mujer valiente. Sobre todo desde que entró en el cuerpo de aurores y se convirtió, bueno, en auror. Pero la verdad es que está cagada. Y necesita contárselo a alguien, a alguien que entienda por lo que va a pasar.

—Su madre quiere conocerme.

No hace falta decir que la ha entendido.

—Leanne... —murmura el jefe Potter parpadeando sorprendido.

Vale, quizá no debería haber irrumpido sin más en su despacho. Está reunido con Susan Bones. Susan había sido su compañera de habitación en su época de Hogwarts y ahora, a pesar de que no consiguió superar las pruebas para acceder al cargo, se había quedado en el cuerpo como encargada de los archivos. Y como jefa de relaciones interdepartamentales, pero eso era otra historia.

—¡No jodas! —dice, soltando una carcajada amistosa—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Leanne —insiste el jefe Potter—, si quieres podemos hablar de eso luego. Estoy terminando un asunto con Susan...

—Ni de coña, yo quiero escuchar esto. —Susan se sube al escritorio y se cruza de brazos—. Venga, nena, cuéntanos. ¿Vas a conocer a los malvados tíos de Harry Potter?

—Susan, no chinches —pide Harry dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. La historia de su infancia ha recorrido las portadas de los periódicos durante años. Daba la impresión de que cada vez que se quedaban sin noticias recurrían a su historia—. Yo... no sé qué quieres que te diga, la verdad.

Y claro, durante los últimos tres años, aquellas noticias (esporádicas, de fin de semana) también la afectaban a ella. No de manera directa, claro, pero sí alimentando su miedo interno hacia sus... bueno, hacia los que iban a ser sus suegros.

—¿Son tan horribles? —pregunta Leanne con un hilillo de voz, jugueteando con su anillo de pedida. Siempre había pensado que no era esa clase de chica que necesitaba un anillo, o a la que le hacía ilusión que le dieran uno. Además, era demasiado mayor para aquellas chorradas, y sin embargo, cuando había deslizado el pedrusco en su dedo, había tenido que contenerse para no chillar y llorar como una boba.

—No —responde sin pensárselo—. Bueno, sí. Pero no contigo, seguro que no.

Susan bufa.

—No, claro que no. Porque no son unos racistas de mierda, ¿verdad que no, Harry?

—Tú... evita hablar de magia —la ignora—. De hecho, si puedes no les digas que eres una bruja. Ni que me conoces.

Todo el mundo sabe que sus tíos le encerraron durante años en una alacena porque tenían envidia de lo que era. Merlín, los que van a ser sus suegros son los malos de los cuentos con los que crecen los niños del mundo mágico.

—Uh —continúa pinchando Susan—, verás la que se monta el día que se enteren. ¡Y si tienes niños! ¡Yo quiero ver eso!

Leanne gruñe, incómoda. Había aceptado el anillo porque quería a Dudley y sabía que a él le hacía ilusión. (Y al final a ella también, claro).

Pero, ¿hijos?

No es que fuera una niña, ya había cumplido los treinta, pero no se veía criando a su pequeña prole. Le gustaba demasiado su vida. Y no tenía claro tenerlos. Merlín, ni siquiera lo había hablado con Dudley.

—No ayudas, Susan. Leanne, no te preocupes. Quieren a Dudley y no harán nada que le haga daño —dice Harry con voz segura.

Leanne sonríe un poco, intentando tranquilizarse.

No funciona.

* * *

—Así que los suegros, ¿eh? —Dean silba.

—Eso parece —responde Leanne tomando un sorbo a su bebida. Tiene un sabor fuerte, cítrico, y burbujitas que saltan en su lengua—. Me van a comer viva, ¿verdad?

Dean se inclina un poco más hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—No serán tan malos. Y sabes como es la gente: siempre exagera —intenta animarla con una sonrisita de medio lado.

—El Jef... Harry —se corrige. De joven no tuvo demasiada relación con él y ahora es raro tratarlo de tú a tú. Siempre ha sido para ella el auror Potter o el jefe Potter, pero Dean es amigo suyo, y siempre se ríe de ella por llamarlo así— dice que no les diga nada de la magia.

—Oh.

Dean vive en un apartamento muy muggle (o Leanne lo entiente como muggle) y muy bohemio. De paredes altas, blancas, y pocos muebles. A Leanne le gusta mucho, es un sitio cómodo en el que se pueden poner los pies sobre la mesa.

—Son unos capullos, ¿verdad? —pregunta echándose hacia atrás y apoyando su nuca contra el respaldo. Dean había empezado el verano anterior un proyecto para pintar todo el techo, pero se había cansado pronto. El dibujo del salón parece un campo de Quidditch. A medias, claro.

—Con Harry lo fueron —asiente Dean. Leanne se pregunta cuánto sabrá que se está callando. Cuánto no habrán descubierto los periódicos.

Leanne aprieta los labios.

—También dice que no harán nada en contra de Dudley.

No quiere decir que le da demasiado miedo que la consideren poca cosa. Dudley es un boxeador de pesos pesados con bastante fama. A pesar de que la moneda muggle está bastante devaluada en comparación con la mágica, sus ingresos mensuales hacen que los suyos resulten ridículos.

—Leanne, quizá no te acuerdes, pero mi madre es muggle —dice colocando una mano sobre su hombro— y tengo un montón de hermanas. Tú solo dilo y te prometo que te enseñaré a impresionarlos.

—¿A qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Leanne extiende el vestido sobre la cama. Dean ha escogido uno especialmente horroroso, con los hombros descubiertos y la falda larga, por debajo de las rodillas. El estampado es floreado y vistoso, pero una chaquetita fina, blanca, distrae la atención del mismo.

Suspira.

De fondo se oye a Dudley duchándose. Leanne siempre había adorado su pequeño piso, pero cuando hablaron de mudarse, resultó ridículo intentar mantenerlo. El de Dudley es tres veces (o quizá cuatro) más grande. No tiene demasiadas habitaciones, pero lo suple con espacios amplios.

Sus suegros.

La simple idea le produce escalofríos. La madre de Dudley le llama todos los días entre dos y cuatro veces. Su padre suele aparecer de improvisto, con la excusa de que es su representante.

Leanne siempre que puede lo evita, escondiéndose en alguna de las habitaciones o desapareciéndose sin más. Su primera impresión había sido mala (Leanne dudaba que se acordara de ella) y no quiere enfrentarse tan pronto a una segunda.

Claro que Dudley le había puesto un anillo. Ya no puede retrasarlo más.

Así que hace de tripas corazón y se lo pone.

—Estás guapa. —La voz de Dudley hace que pegue un brinco exagerado. Leanne no quiere ni mirarse, de verdad que no.

El jefe Potter, Harry, se ha pasado toda la semana metiéndole el miedo en el cuerpo. Leanne supone que no lo hacía con mala intención. Que solo pretendía animarla, pero con el paso de los días el miedo ha ido haciendo mella en ella.

La señora Dursley es... Bueno, es todo lo que Leanne no quiere llegar a ser. No quiere preocuparse porque las flores del vecino estén más cuidadas que las propias, Ni ponerse vestidos que parecen cortinillas del baño.

—Ni siquiera mi abuela se pondría esta ropa.

Dudley sonríe. Es un hombre enorme, en todos los sentidos. Lleva una camisa enorme, que aun así se tensa cada vez que flexiona los brazos. Leanne jamás se planteó que un hombre así pudiera ser su tipo.

Ahora no puede imaginarse que otro hombre sea su tipo. Así que sonríe, intentando no pensar en el camino en coche hasta allí. O en la cena en sí misma.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

* * *

Leanne pasa el peso de uno de sus pies al otro. La casa de los Dursley es pequeña, cuadrada. Una entre cientos, exactamente iguales. Con un jardín cuidado y un coche ostentosamente caro a un lado.

(Y no es el de Dudley, claro).

Lo peor es que está mareada. Los viajes en coche siempre tiene ese efecto en ella. Es mucho más fácil aparecerse, usar un traslador o una chimenea. Por incómodos que sean, son rápidos.

Sin embargo, los viajes en coche se acomodan sobre su pecho y la enferman hasta que lo único que quiere hacer es tumbarse y cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, ese no es su plan. No lo es mientras se mantiene de pie frente a la puertecita. Tiene que dar lo mejor de sí misma. Ser perfectamente muggle, aburrida y estable. Dean le ha preparado unos temas de conversación, muy educados y estúpidos todos, pero eso no es que la tranquilice especialmente.

—Puede que hayan tenido que salir —murmura esperanzada.

Dudley bufa.

—No lo creo.

Casi como si fuera una broma pesada o estuviera el destino esperando a las palabras de Dudley, su padre abre la puerta. El señor Vernon debe pesar más que su hijo, y eso ya son palabras mayores. Tiene el pelo ralo, escaso en la coronilla, y un ridículo bigote que se eriza por los extremos. Viste con un traje demasiado elegante para una cena en casa. Como si fuera a hacer un gran negocio o algo así.

Leanne contiene el aliento.

—¡Dudders! —exclama echándose hacia delante y dándole unas palmaditas a su hijo en el hombro.

—Hola, papá —saluda dándole la mano—. Tú ya conocías a Leanne, ¿verdad?

Dudley se gira hacia ella, con una sonrisita de medio lado. Leanne deja salir el aire lentamente, antes de componer una sonrisa e, ignorando el fuerte bamboleo de su corazón, da un paso al frente.

—Hola, señor Dursley.

El hombre estira la comisura de los labios hasta formar una máscara extraña. Leanne aguanta el aliento, lo suficiente para darle un beso. Su piel es ligeramente grasienta y demasiado porosa. Está sudando, probablemente por llevar un traje tan cerrado en una noche de verano.

—¡Lea, querida, llámame Vernon, que me haces sentir viejo! —Aprieta los labios, intentando contener la protesta. Nadie la llama Lea. Na-die—. ¡Encantado de verte! Qué guapa estás.

Mantiene su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Leanne intenta no poner caras. Recuerda perfectamente el día que lo conoció. Prácticamente la había ignorado como si hubiese sido algo insignificante.

¿Cómo de mal quedaría diciendo que a ella le podía llamar Leanne?

—Mi mujer, Petunia -ni se te ocurra llamarla señora- es una cocinera excelente. Ya verás, ya verás.

Leanne se deja guiar por los pasillos hasta la cocina. La casa es bastante anticuada, con paredes forradas de papel con motivos geométricos. Quiere ofrecer resistencia, decir que no cruzará la última puerta. Que no se le ha perdido nada y que, probablemente, Dean tendrá en su casa una gaseosa para ella.

Pero no hace nada por no cruzar el umbral. Primero va un pie, después el otro. Toma aire y da el último.

—¡Petunia, mira quiénes acaban de llegar! —exclama con energía empujándola al frente.

Petunia es alta y muy delgada, con el rostro chupado y los pómulos marcados. Tiene el cabello teñido de un rubio claro y recogido en un moño demasiado apretado que acentúa su parecido con un caballo.

Por supuesto, lleva un vestido horroroso.

—¡Dudley, cariño! —Lleva un cucharón en una mano y una sonrisa horrorosa en los labios.

Lo achucha contra su pecho, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño. Durante más tiempo del que debería ser considerado normal. Cuando al final se separa y se gira hacia ella, Leanne desea que vuelvan a juntarse.

—Y tú debes de ser Leanne, claro. —Petunia se echa hacia delante y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Un poco flaca para ti, ¿no, Dudley?

—Mamá...

Leanne se esfuerza para no gruñir, responder o simplemente mover una pestaña.

—Un placer conocerl... te, Petunia.

La sonrisa de su futura suegra se ensancha, estirando os labios. Parece tan rígida que teme por un momento que vaya a romperse en dos.

—Qué encanto. Venga, iros a la mesa del comedor. La cena está a puntito.

* * *

Leanne picotea su plato, sin muchas ganas. No es que esté malo, pero se siente incómoda con la mirada fija de Petunia sobre ella. Dudley y Vernon, sin embargo, comen como si no hubiera mañana.

—Entonces, ¿dejarás tu trabajo después de la boda? —pregunta con una sonrisa amable—. Mi hijo gana suficiente para mantenerte.

Ambas miran a Dudley, que se ruboriza ligeramente y ocupa su tiempo en mirar su comida, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

—La verdad es que no me lo planteo. Me gusta mi trabajo.

Petunia deja escapar una risita débil.

—Supongo que no es mala idea tener hobbies, ¿no?

—Oiga, que soy policía.

Ha sido Dean el que ha insistido en que mantenga la coartada del policía. Ya la ha usado una vez y así se quitan de problemas en el caso de que Vernon recuerde aquella conversación. Además, le ha asegurado que ser policía es un trabajo la mar de digno. Y respetable.

—Pero... ¿no eres como muy bajita?

—Petunia, querida, deja a la chica —interviene Vernon sonriendo ligeramente—. Siempre es bueno tener algún contacto en el gobierno. ¿Eh?

Leanne baja la vista y se concentra en su acompañamiento.

—Y... —Petunia, por su lado, no parece dispuesta a concederle una tregua. Se ha pasado toda la velada haciendo preguntas un poco indiscretas sobre Leanne, sus notas en el colegio y su familia. Casi le ha faltado preguntarle la talla de pantalones—. ¿Cómo vais a hacer para pagar la boda? Porque tradicionalmente -y no es una cuestión de dinero, eso te lo aseguro- lo pagan los padres de la novia. Para el viaje de novios, Vernon y yo hemos estado hablando de que quizá os guste un lugar tropical, con playita y eso.

—Mis padres no van a pagar nada —responde dejando a un lado el tenedor—. Entre Dudley y yo tenemos ahorrado más que suficiente. Además, yo no tengo vacaciones hasta Navidades. No podemos irnos a ningún sitio.

Eso es mentira, por supuesto. Está bastante segura de que el jefe Potter no tendría ningún problema en adelantarle los días. Pero no tiene ganas de hablar de eso con su futura suegra.

Si ni siquiera lo ha hablado con su novio.

—Oh. —Petunia parece bastante descolocada, pero se esfuerza por sonreír y hacer que todo parezca normal—. Bueno, ¿y ya habéis pensado a quiénes vais a invitar? A Vernon y a mi nos gustaría invitar a un par de amigos. Ya sabéis, cuando sus hijos se han casado...

—Mamá, deja el tema —interviene Dudley casi por primera vez en toda la cena. Lo dice en voz baja, casi como si le diera miedo ver la reacción de su madre—. Vamos a contratar a un organizador, no te preocupes. Saldrá todo bien.

Leanne abre la boca. En realidad, tampoco han llegado a hablar de eso. Porque, claro, el tema de la boda va a ser complicado. La mitad magos, la mitad muggles. Tiene que asegurarse de que su parte sepa mantener las formas

—El anillo que le has comprado es una preciosidad, Dud. Te tiene que haber salido carísimo.

No puede evitarlo. Bufa. Es cierto que el anillo pesa una pedrada, pero eso no significa que ella se lo haya pedido. O que esté con él solo por el interés.

—No te creas. Conozco a alguien que conoce a otro alguien... y eso.

—Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos no teníamos demasiado dinero. Tus abuelos pagaron la boda. Tardamos un poco en tenerte, claro, pero nosotros éramos jóvenes. —Le echa una mirada calculada a Leanne, como valorándola—. ¿Qué edad tienes ya, querida? ¿Treinta y cuatro?

—¿Disculpa?

—Mamá, Leanne acaba de cumplir los...

—No, Dudley, no te metas. Entienda que esto es asunto nuestro. De él y de... Y de mí, ¿vale? —Se levanta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho—. La boda, los niños. Todo. Así que si no le importa, deje de meter las narices. ¿Entendido?

Las luces de la casa se apagan de golpe. Y, al instante, vuelven a encenderse. Leanne, al igual que los demás, levanta la cabeza y mira al techo. No puede creerse que ella haya hecho eso. Hace años que no tiene problemas con la magia accidental.

Merlín, es una auror. Y acaba de hacer magia delante de sus futuros suegros, unos muggles.

—¿Qué...? —comienza a preguntar Vernon arrancándose la servilleta de su cuello regordete.

Leanne se sienta en el acto. Dudley, a su lado, coloca una de sus manazas sobre su rodilla. Como si supiera cuáles son sus pensamientos. Sus miedos.

—Debe de ser algún pico de la compañía eléctrica —opina Petunia colocando la mano sobre el brazo de su marido—. Vuélvete a sentar y termina de cenar, que se te va a enfriar.

Y, como si aquellas palabras fueran magia, las luces se apagan. Del todo.

La reacción natural habría sido coger su varita e ir a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero esa no es su casa. Ni la batalla de Leanne, ella solo es una invitada perfectamente muggle.

Y se había dejado la varita en el coche. Como una absoluta novata.

Además, tampoco se ve tan poco. La luz de la luna se filtra a través de la ventana.

—¿Qué...? —murmura Petunia dejando el tenedor sobre el plato con un sonoro golpe—. Creo que voy a ir a buscar unas velas.

—No os levantéis —dice Vernon incorporándose también. Arrastra la silla, provocando un desagradable chillido—. Voy a comprobar los fusibles. Leanne, siéntate, por favor.

Parpadea. No se ha dado cuenta de que ha vuelto a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Por supuesto, Dudley no está preocupado. Tiene una mirada segura y está lleno de confianza.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la luz? —pregunta en voz baja, volviéndose a sentar y moviendo la silla para acercarse un poco más a él.

—A veces pasa. Se va sin más.

Leanne arruga el ceño. No está muy convencida. Y, de todas formas, se siente un poco indefensa sin su varita. Así que aprieta los labios y asiente.

Oyen un golpe. Leanne flexiona las piernas para volver a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Dudley la mantiene en su sitio.

—Ha venido de arriba. ¿Ha venido de arriba? —insiste con voz débil levantando la cabeza.

—¿Te da miedo? —pregunta mirándola directamente—. Probablemente haya sido mi madre. Dios, no puedo creer que te dé miedo. Tú te enfrentas todas las semanas con cosas peores.

Tiene razón, claro. Pero se siente intranquila. Puede ir a buscar su varita y todo estará bien. Podría ocultarla debajo de su vestido, enganchada en sus bragas. Aunque eso rechazara todo lo que le han enseñado sobre seguridad mágica básica.

—Mi padre lo solucionará en seguida.

—Claro. Solo... no me lo esperaba.

Hay otro golpeteo. Como si Petunia se hubiese chocado con un mueble o algo así. Leanne sonríe, intentando demostrarle a Dudley que todo está bien.

—No te preocupes, querida, he traído ya las velas.

Leanne se queda congelada. Gira un poco la cabeza hacia la mujer que suponía en el piso de arriba. Lleva en sus manos una vela grande y rosada, así como una cajetilla de cerillas.

—Vernon no ha ido al piso de arriba, ¿verdad? —pregunta con voz débil. Mierda. Y ella con su varita en el coche.

—No, los fusibles están en el garaje.

Esta vez no le impide que se levante.

—Mamá, deberíamos llamar a la policía.

Petunia parpadea confusa, mientras enciende la vela.

—Hemos oído un ruido. Dos veces —insiste.

Sigue sin parecer muy convencida, pero asiente.

—Si, tienes razón —acepta, aunque no parece especialmente angustiada—. Ve a buscar a tu padre.

Dudley sale de la habitación con paso rápido.

—Deberías ponerte tú —murmura Petunia cogiendo un aparato (un teléfono) y marcando—. Ya sabes, por lo de que trabajas.

Leanne tarda más de lo que está en aceptado en reaccionar. La mira, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y asiente torpemente. Da un par de pasos al frente, con la mano extendida.

Petunia se coloca el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja y marca.

—Qué raro —murmura presionando insistentemente un botón.

—¿El qué es raro?

—No da señal. Saca tu móvil, anda.

Parpadea.

—Venga, niña, saca tu móvil.

Está impaciente. Tiene la mano extendida hacia ella, casi como un requerimiento. Traga saliva.

—Yo no... me lo he... no tenía... —¿Cómo excusarse? Sabe lo que es, claro. Dudley siempre lleva uno encima (es pequeño y chillón. Siempre está sonando). Sin embargo, nunca le ha interesado lo suficiente para atender.

—Genial.

Un paso. Otro. En el piso de arriba. Es un taconeo, tranquilo, pausado, desafiante.

—Esto no es solo un robo —murmura Leanne mirando al techo. Pom, pom, pom.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Podéis cerrar la puerta del garaje desde dentro? —La agarra por el brazo y la obliga a mirarla. Incluso con la escasa luz de la luna y la proyectada por la vela se ve que ha palidecido—. ¿Se puede?

La zarandea, solo un poco. Necesita que reaccione. Cada segundo que pasen allí es un segundo menos gastado para recuperar su varita. Y hacer que sus suegros la odien para siempre.

—Sí... creo...

—¡Venga, vamos!

Pom, pom, pom.

Petunia jadea, pero obedece. Medio se deja llevar, medio tira de ella para llevarla hasta una puertecita apartada. Leanne no la ve hasta que Dudley aparece tras ella.

—No tengo cobertura —murmura. Está nervioso—. Y hay alguien fuera.

—También han cortado la línea —añade Petunia. Leanne se siente un poco torpe ahí, en medio.

—Están jugando con nosotros —interviene, intentando mantener el control. Es lo que hace en su trabajo, al fin y al cabo—. Por su forma de actuar deben de ser entre cinco y diez y conocen un poco la casa. Os han estado observando y...

—Leanne, cállate.

Parpadea sorprendida. Es la primera vez que Dudley es tan brusco con ella. Solo le ha oído hablar así un par de veces, tras algunas derrotas ciertamente aplastantes. Y su rabia estaba dirigida hacia su contrincante.

Así que lo obedece.

—No, Dudders. Esta chica sabe. Se dedica a esto... —Vernon sale del garaje con mala pinta—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Pero en lo que Leanne se fija no es en eso.

Es en el arma que lleva entre sus manos. Necesita llegar hasta su varita.

Tenía que habérsela llevado enganchada en las bragas.

—Tenéis que hacer ruido. Llamar su atención y, entonces, yo saldré corriendo y...

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¿Y si van armados?

—Eso no importa, es...

—Dijiste que en el garaje podríamos estar a salvo —dice Petunia agarrándola del brazo—. Esperaremos allí. Seguro que algún vecino verá que está pasando algo raro y llamará a la policía.

Leanne asiente.

Mala idea.

(La peor).

* * *

Están agazapados en un rincón del garaje, apretujados. Vernon sujeta contra su pecho la escopeta (porque, al parecer, eso es lo que es).

Leanne se siente... oprimida. E impotente. No puede salir de allí, son esas cuatro paredes que la oprimen. No tiene su varita. Y, a pesar de que el espacio sobra por todos lados, está apretujada entre Petunia y Dudley.

Un repiqueteo, metálico, como de alguien golpeando un objeto contundente contra la puerta del garaje rompe el silencio. Es un juego psicológico. Para meter miedo, para ponerles nerviosos.

—Podríamos hablar de algo —murmura moviéndose un poco, intentando agrandar su espacio. Estar entretenidos puede ayudar.

—¿Ha... habéis pensado ya en los invitados? —pregunta Petunia con un leve temblor en la voz.

Leanne gruñe, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Dudley. De verdad, de entre todos los temas... ¿otra vez ese?

—No, mamá. Todavía no sabemos ni siquiera el sitio en el que lo vamos a hacer.

—Pues deberíais daros prisa, los sitios buenos tienen listas de espera muy largas.

Silencio. Bueno, entre ellos. Lo único que suena es el repiqueteo metálico. Si tan solo tuviera su varita...

—A tu tía Marge le hace muchísima ilusión —asiente Vernon apretando contra su pecho su arma—, aseguraros de ponerla en un buen sitio.

—Claro.

—Por suerte no tenemos mucha familia, ¿eh? Entre mis padres, los tuyos, tu tía y nuestros primos no nos da ni para una mesa.

Leanne sonríe. No lo ha dicho con maldad, no ha pensado mucho en ello.

—¿Vuestros primos? —repite Petunia con voz débil.

—Si, bueno. Que mi tío Albert sea un desgraciado no significa que mi prima Avila tenga culpa.

Los golpeteos no paran.

—¿Vues... tros? ¿Le has presentado a... a...? ¡Dudley!

Nota su mano apretando su rodilla.

—¡No es el momento!

—Pues a ese no me lo ponéis al lado de mi hermana, ¿eh? —intervino Vernon echándose hacia delante.

—¿Y dónde vamos a poner a...?

—¿Estáis listos para que empiece la fiesta? —Una voz masculina, juvenil, se alza al otro lado, por la puerta que da a la casa.

—No pasa nada, no pueden pasar —murmura Leanne con convicción—. A menos que tiren la puerta abajo, claro.

—Son unos asesinos en serie —jadea Petunia agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su marido—. Nos van a destripar, a despedazar... Nos... Nos...

Chilla cuando la puerta cede. Con un clic suave, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado abierta.

Leanne jadea.

Un chico joven, vestido con un traje muggle algo desgastado y con el pelo alborotado entra. Y lo más importante es que lleva una varita entre sus dedos.

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a la pequeña venganza del mundo mágico!

El chico sonríe de lado a lado. Es una sonrisa maliciosa, calculada. Leanne no pierde de vista su varita. Si se hace con ella... Bueno, si se hace con ella podría mandar un patronus al departamento de aurores. Y defenderse.

—¡Deténgase ahí! ¡Estoy armado! —chilla Vernon con voz aguda. Demasiado aguda.

—Estúpido muggle.

El chiquillo agita la varita y el arma se deshace. Ni siquiera hace ruido.

Leanne tira ligeramente de la manga de Dudley. Necesita su ayuda. Si la ayuda a distraerlo... si... Bueno, él podría derribarlo sin despeinarse.

—Bueno. Supongo que sabrán por qué estamos aquí. Y venimos a devolverle el trato que le han dado a nuestra comunidad. Al héroe del mundo mágico.

Oh, no. Genial.

—Harry Potter es un héroe. Y vosotros casi lo destruís. —El chico se agacha un poco, apuntándolos con la varita—. Os juro que vamos a hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable.

—¡No...! ¡No podéis!

A Leanne le sorprende que Petunia se ponga entre el chico y su hijo. Como si su pequeño cuerpecito fuera a impedir que alguna maldición le alcanzara.

—Hay... tenéis leyes. Tenéis que cumplirlas. Si no lo hacéis... —Parece que los ojos están a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas—. Si no lo hacéis los dementores vendrán a por vosotros.

Vernon da un paso al frente.

—Puedes derribarnos a uno, pero somos cuatro —dice inflando el pecho—. Y mi hijo es boxeador.

Idiota.

—No te preocupes, no estoy solo yo. No creo que salgáis de la entrada principal. —Entonces gira un poco la cabeza y clava sus ojos oscuros en ella—. Lo siento por ti. Te prometo que no te haremos daño. Y mañana no te acordarás de nada, así que sé una buena chica y compórtate.

Genial. Los muy idiotas pretenden desmemorizarla.

Necesita hacerse con su arma.

—Por favor —dice agudizando la voz—, no me hagan daño. Solo soy... Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

Se dirige directamente hacia él. Oye a Petunia jadear con sorpresa. No la escucha. A fin de cuentas, está a punto de cargarse la relación con sus suegros para siempre. Pero no está dispuesta a dejarse llevar por una situación así.

—No te acerques.

—Yo... yo no sé... le juro —balbucea. Están tan cerca que podría tocarle. Si quisiera—. Haré lo que haga falta.

Baja un poco la defensa. A su espalda, Vernon se une a la exclamación de su mujer. Para Leanne es una señal, coloca la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él gira la cabeza, para mirar mejor el gesto. Tiene una sonrisa petulante.

Se la borra de un puñetazo.

No es que sepa mucho, lo justo para no romperse el puño y hacer que él retroceda.

Al instante Dudley está a su lado. Ha saltado encima del chico, que es aplastado con un quejido débil.

Coge la varita. El muy idiota la había dejado caer.

—Dios mío, Leanne. Eso ha sido muy... —Petunia pone una mano en su hombro. Toma aire lentamente, está a punto de hacerlo. Va a pasar de heroína a alguien tan despreciable como aquel muchacho.

—Chico, ¿quién eres? —pregunta cuando Dudley se echa un poco hacia atrás, aunque lo mantiene bien sujeto.

—Jodida muggle —el chico escupe un poco de sangre. Se debe de haber mordido la lengua—. No tienes ni idea. No vas a...

Dudley lo sacude.

—Niño idiota. —Suspira.

Respira hondo y se intenta concentrar en un recuerdo feliz. Piensa en Dudley, en el día que fue a pedirle perdón. En su expresión enfadada y en que, aun así, se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Deja escapar el aire muy lentamente.

Espera que Dudley no se deje influenciar demasiado por su madre.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —dice. Ve al muchacho abrir los ojos de par en par. Nota como Vernon se aleja un par de pasos. Y a Petunia jadear y llevarse una mano al pecho.

Dudley sonríe un poco, de medio lado.

—Necesito que vayas a la oficina. —No deja que le afecte a su tono—. Dile al que esté de guardia que la auror Runcorn está bajo ataque en casa de los tíos del jefe. Que al menos son cuatro y que van armados. Son peligrosos.

—¡No, de verdad! ¡Nosotros no!

Su patronus, un chimpancé bastante simpático, se da la vuelta y sale volando. Atravesando paredes como si hubiera una carretera invisible.

—Voy a asegurar esta habitación. No nos pasará nada.

Leanne cierra la puerta de nuevo. La habitación sigue horrorosamente oscura, pequeña y asfixiante. Pero, al menos, tiene una varita.

—¿Una... una...?


End file.
